


Save the last dance

by Bookmonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly Boys, Sirius knows how to dance because he is a posh git
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonster/pseuds/Bookmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Christmas Ball comes around and Remus refuses to go with Sirius as his date, Sirius takes matters into his own hands. And of course messes everything up in the process. Fluffy ending like woah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the last dance

My second fic for the [](http://shaggydog-swap.livejournal.com/profile)[**shaggydog_swap**](http://shaggydog-swap.livejournal.com/) this was a pinch hit for one of my favourites pieces of art by the very talented [](http://dustmouth.livejournal.com/profile)[**dustmouth**](http://dustmouth.livejournal.com/). You can find the original post with artwork and comments [right here ](http://shaggydog-swap.livejournal.com/24686.html#comments)

Title: Save the last dance  
Username: [](http://livinglibraries.livejournal.com/profile)[**livinglibraries**](http://livinglibraries.livejournal.com/)  
Art: [ Of Poor Lighting and Ineffectually Soppy Boys](http://shaggydog-swap.livejournal.com/7273.html) by [](http://dustmouth.livejournal.com/profile)[**dustmouth**](http://dustmouth.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: ~4,000  
Rating: PG  
Summary: When the Christmas Ball comes around and Remus refuses to go with Sirius as his date, Sirius takes matters into his own hands. And of course messes everything up in the process. Fluffy ending like woah.  
Notes/comments: Thanks again to my marvellous beta [](http://bluebellmeadows.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluebellmeadows**](http://bluebellmeadows.livejournal.com/) who doesn’t like paragraph long sentences. Also to [](http://dustmouth.livejournal.com/profile)[**dustmouth**](http://dustmouth.livejournal.com/) for providing such wonderful art and inspiration.

  
“Come on Remus.”

“No.”

They’d had this fight at least 18 times over the past month, Remus had counted. They had argued in the dorm, near the lake, they’d even argued in class with notes passed silently leading to raised eyebrows and significant looks between James and Peter. Why Sirius thought Remus was going to change his mind on a Sunday evening in the Common Room a week before the Ball Remus couldn’t work out.

“But whhhhyyy?”

“You know why Sirius.”

And that was it, it always came down to Remus having to be the bad guy. Which meant Sirius pouting and sulking until it annoyed James so much that he dragged Sirius to the kitchens or Honeydukes or anywhere to distract him from what he actually wanted. James had asked Remus after fight number 9 why he didn’t just agree. Remus had sighed and told James that bringing any more attention than was necessary onto himself was not a particularly good idea. Remus still didn’t know why Sirius had gotten so obsessed with the whole Ball thing and had a niggling suspicion that it might be some sort of prank.

Sirius had stopped asking for a few days after Remus’ and James’ conversation which made Remus wonder if James had said something. It didn’t stop Sirius for long however and soon Remus was repeating himself so often he felt like one of those dolls with the string pull out of their backs.

“I just think it would be nice.”

At that Remus nearly crumbled, nearly leaned forward and kissed the pout of Sirius’ mouth but he didn’t. Instead he got up and made a vague reference to getting some fresh air, as he left the Common Room James jumped onto the sofa next to Sirius and slung an arm casually around his shoulder.

“It’s ok Sirius, we’ll all go stag, right?”

“Huh, what, because Lily rejected you and Pete couldn’t get a date with the Giant Squid even if he was covered in, I dunno whatever Giant Squids eat. I might already have another date in mind.”

“You wouldn’t ask someone else. Moony would kill you!”

“Oi Evans, you got a date for the Ball yet?”

“Don’t bother Black, Potter already asked.”

“Ahhh but what if I said that your date would be the handsomest bloke in Hogwarts? Me.”

“You. You want to ask me to the Ball?”

Lily seemed to ponder it for a moment but Sirius didn’t miss the calculating gaze she sent over James’ way. That was fine with Sirius, they were both doing this for their own reasons, it wasn’t like anyone’s feelings were getting hurt. Sirius’ nose might be getting broken the way James was glaring but feelings, no.

“Yer, ok. I’m wearing green.”

Sirius grinned and turned back to James and Peter who were glaring and staring at him respectively.

“Why should I care if she’s wearing green?”

Through his gritted teeth James spat out his answer.

“For the corsage you utter idiot.”

“Ah, corsage do I have to get her one? I wasn’t planning on getting Moony one.”

“Yes, well you aren’t going with Moony and if you don’t get Lily Evans, soon to be Potter, the best corsage at the Ball I will transfigure your balls into solid gold and chuck you into a pit of Nifflers.”

“Er right, corsage.”

Across the common room the portrait swung open and Moony appeared, cheeks buffed pink by the wind out in the grounds where he’d been walking.

“Remus, Remus, come here.” Peter was waving slightly manically until Remus headed over to their corner and pulled off his cloak to warm in front of the fire.

“Sirius asked Lily to go to the Ball.”

“Okkkayyyy.” Remus drew out the syllables as he did a quick check to make sure all of Sirius’ limbs were still attached.

“She said yes.”

Remus’ eyebrows contracted sharply before his face smoothed out, impassive as he folded his cloak carefully over his arm.

“Aren’t you going to say no or something Remus?”

“It’s Sirius’ choice who he goes to the Ball with.”

“Not exactly Remus, if I got my way it would be with you.”

“Fine,” James’ face had gained two angry red spots of colour high on his cheeks over his pale skin, “anyone here who wants to go to the Ball with me?” James had raised his voice to ask the entire common room.

“I’ll go with you Potter.”

Remus immediately recognised the girl as Maggie Dunn, one of the chasers from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily gave the girl a look that would have made Remus’ insides shrivel a little if it had been directed at him but the blonde girl barely seemed to notice.

“Excellent. How about a double date, Luce you free to go with my excellent friend Mr Pettigrew?”

James grabbed Peter by the shoulders a little too hard and the boy squeaked before smiling nervously. Lucy Parsons, peered over the top of one of those Wizarding Romances she always seemed to have her nose in and gave Peter a quick glance.

“Fine. Don’t think that means I’m going to kiss you or anything though.”

Peter nodded his head and went almost as red as the Common Room walls.

“Well that’s decided.” And for once James didn’t care that he was getting Lily’s full attention, even if it was a glare. Remus on the other hand was studiously ignoring the rest of them as he settled down with his book for the remainder of the evening.

\--------

Monday morning and Sirius groaned as he turned over, the sounds of his dormmates getting ready for school filtering in through his curtain hangings. He looked around confused, Remus had usually woken him up by now, he knew what Sirius was like in the mornings and Remus knew if he didn’t get him up Sirius would miss breakfast which made him cranky and hungry. Which then made Remus cranky and grumpy when Sirius wouldn’t stop talking about how hungry he was.

“Remus?”

“Sirius you better get up you’re going to miss breakfast.”

“Damn, where’s Remus?”

“Er dunno, I think he headed to the library to pick up a book early.”

“The library?”

Sirius’ tired brain couldn’t quite process someone going to the library before breakfast, deciding that it might make more sense after a shower he headed into the bathroom. James and Peter went down to breakfast and left Sirius to dress. Remus wasn’t in the Great Hall when Sirius headed down and the breakfast things disappeared as he took a seat next to Peter. James glared at him over his bowl of porridge, the look was slightly less scary than it could have been as James ate with his mouth open.

“Here mate I saved you some toast.”

“Thanks Pete.”

The toast stuck in his throat as he tried to swallow, Remus always woke him up and Sirius felt unsettled not realising how dependant he’d become on the little things he did. Sirius didn’t see Remus until he made it to the History of Magic classroom where he was already scratching at a piece of parchment with his quill.

“Alright?”

“Yer, shouldn’t I be?”

“Bit early to go to the library wasn’t it?”

“Hmmm I had some things I needed to look up for Herbology later.”

Even though this sounded completely plausible when it came to Remus, Sirius couldn’t help but feel like something was off. The way that Remus didn't quite catch his eye or tut as Sirius leaned back on his chair until he was resting precariously on two legs wasn’t quite right. Remus was almost acting like Sirius wasn’t even there. However the Full was tomorrow and Sirius knew that always made Remus a bit, well odd would be the nice term for it but not usually like this.

Their next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures where they were examining Hinkypunks in their natural environment and noting behaviour and characteristics. Remus walked down with Peter, keeping ahead of Sirius and keeping other classmates between them. Usually Remus paired with Sirius, and James with Peter if the Professor didn’t assign them a partner but Remus stood with Peter, leaving James looking angry and put out.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Something wrong with me pairing with Peter?”

There was a distinctive stubborn set to Remus’ jaw that Sirius recognised and wasn’t particularly fond of, when he looked to James all he got was a cold stare.

“Er guess that means you get me James.”

“I don’t believe you, you steal my girlfriend, piss Moony off and you’re still acting like, like nothing has even happened.”

Sirius lifted an eyebrow causing James to splutter a little.

“Well, future girlfriend. It’s going to happen Sirius. Fine but you’re taking the notes as that’s what Pete usually does and this is your mess.”

“Fine.”

The lesson was boring as hell and Sirius didn’t even get to tease Moony like he usually would just to see if he could get a rise from him, or even better a blush. As they trudged up to the castle, James grumbling in his ear he attempted to catch Remus’ eye and roll his eyes like he usually would, to find that Remus and Peter were already joking about it or something else, whatever it was Sirius obviously wasn’t included. He huffed and felt his lips form a pout and resolved to sulk until at least someone noticed.

Over the next two days Sirius sulked as if he was in training for a sulking marathon. And his friends noticed, the difference was they didn’t do anything to jolly him out of it like they usually would. Remus spent a lot of his time in the library, which for Moony wasn’t out of the ordinary but he sat with a group of Ravenclaws so that Sirius couldn’t even go over and distract him like he normally would. Eventually Sirius cornered Remus in the dorm on Wednesday afternoon whilst he was curled on his bed reading.

“Moony, are you avoiding me?”

Remus looked up, his eyes slightly glazed and motions sluggish. Sirius realised that it was the Full tonight and any thoughts he’d had of confrontation disappeared as he rushed to Remus’ side. Closer he could see that every muscle of Remus’ was clenched tight and periodically tiny shudders ran through his friend’s body.

“I’m going to take you to Madam Young, ok?”

Sirius tried to keep his voice steady, he knew that Remus sometimes felt the effects of his transformation hours before the moon crossed the horizon but it wasn’t usually so bad that Sirius wanted to chuck Remus over his shoulder and run to the Hospital Wing. Sirius grabbed the Cloak from James’ trunk knowing that Remus wouldn’t want anyone else to see him like this and gathered him up making sure that they were both covered. He made his way through the castle as quickly and carefully as he could. Remus’ body shook from suppressed spasms against his chest and soon Sirius wasn’t sure what was his own racing heart and what was Remus’ tortured body. As Sirius neared the corridor that led to the Hospital Wing he paused for a moment to hide the Cloak behind a suit of armour.

“Madam Young?”

The efficient nurse hurried from her office when she heard Sirius’ voice.

“Mr Black? What happened?”

“I don’t know, it’s usually not this bad.”

Madam Young narrowed her eyes as Sirius realised too late that he’d said more than he meant.

“Madam...”

“Never mind that now Black, help me get Mr Lupin onto this bed. That’s it my boy.”

She looked into Remus’ eyes, her hands smoothing over his forehead as she calmly made several checks that Sirius couldn’t guess the necessity of before she hurried to her cupboard and retrieved an orange bottle of liquid.

“Muscle relaxant. Usually illness or stress can worsen the effects of Mr Lupin’s condition.”

Sirius felt his insides tie up as tight as a knot.  
“He’ll be fine Mr Black, I gather you will be back in the morning to see him?”

“What? Yes, of course.”

Sirius didn’t wait any longer, he ran back to the dorm, grabbed the Cloak on his way back and left straight for the Shack. He wasn’t going to make this transformation any harder on Remus than he already had, Padfoot would be waiting for Moony tonight.

\------

“What are you doing here Sirius?”

“I’m always here Remus.”

Neither of them mentioned the events of the past few days, the petty argument seemed out of place when Remus was lying in a hospital bed.

“Do you need anything? I brought you the notes from Charms yesterday and the homework Professor Binns set and I also brought the book I saw you flicking through last week and...”

“Sirius.”

Remus placed his hand over Sirius’ where it was clenching the sheets.

“Sirius.”

“I’m not going to the Ball with Lily, it was a stupid thing to do and I’m going to go down and tell her.”

“Sirius the Ball is this weekend, you can’t.”

“I am, I will.”

“No, Sirius,” Remus’ hand pressed more firmly onto Sirius’, weak as he was the pressure grounded Sirius, “you’re going to take Lily and hand over the corsage like a gentleman and dance elegantly and then I will let James kill you afterwards.”

“Fine, but just remember that it’s you I want to go with.”

“Trust me Sirius you haven’t seen me dance, I’m pretty sure Lily is the safer choice here.”

Madam Young chose that moment to stalk around the divider sheltering Remus from the view of any other students that might enter the Hospital Wing.

“Right young man, time to let Remus get some rest. He’ll be ready to come back to the dorm this evening if you will come and collect him.”

“Of course, I’ll be back after dinner Remus ok?”

Remus nodded and let his hand fall back onto the sheet as Sirius stood.

\---------

The next few days were easier, although James still looked like he was ready to make good on his threat against Sirius’ balls anytime the Ball was mentioned. By the time Friday came around Sirius just wanted to forget about the whole, stupid Ball, Remus had refused everyone’s offer of finding him a date and was going alone and Sirius felt even worse that he’d even asked Lily in the first place. The Great Hall was decorated with so much gold that the glare almost made Sirius squint. Swags of sparkling gold fabric flowed from high on the walls to pool on the floor as glowing balls of golden light bobbed around the room. Each table was set with gold plates, cutlery and golden goblets polished to such a high shine Sirius wondered if he would see his reflection in them.

The Christmas tree was the tallest Sirius had ever seen, the highest branches looked like they were almost touching the stars that the magical ceiling was reflecting from the sky outside, Sirius also thought that the tree was completely gold at first but realised that it was covered so thoroughly with decorations that none of the green foliage could be seen. The tables slowly started to fill as students made their way around the Hall and when everyone was seated the first course of the meal appeared. After several courses and the last of the food had disappeared the tables shuffled around to leave a space in the middle of the hall for dancing. An enchanted string quartet started up with a minuet from the stage behind the staff table and the level of noise rose considerably as people’s voices competed with each other and over the music.

Remus turned to Lucy, Peter’s date and started to discuss some writer or another, Sirius really hoped it wasn’t one of those romance writers Lucy seemed so enamoured with. James still wasn’t talking to him so Sirius turned to Amanda Broadwood who had filled the spare seat at their table. As other couples began to fill the floor James and Peter’s dates started to eye the boys meaningfully, their intentions obvious even if James was pretending innocence. They got away with it for a few songs before Lucy huffed and went to dance with the Hufflepuff she’d been making eyes at for the last few months whilst Maggie stayed, obviously hoping to wait James into submission. Sirius almost grinned as he wondered if she fully realised just how long James could wait if he wanted something badly enough.

“May I have this dance?”

In a smooth motion, graceful as ever Sirius stood and offered his hand to Lily, smiling she took it and let herself be led to the dance floor where a few other couples danced, some more competently than others. Of course Sirius put them all to shame, or so Remus thought as he watched. Sirius had admitted a few weeks ago that he’d been trained to dance from a young age so as not to show up his family at any engagements they might attend but now that Remus saw him doing it he thought it looked as natural as breathing to Sirius.

“I’m going to kill him if that hand goes any further down.”

James was watching the two of them dance with narrowed eyes trained on Sirius' hand which Remus thought was placed respectably in the mid of Lily’s back. Maggie sat scowling as she was completely ignored and after a few minutes left muttering something about punch.

As Sirius led Lily around the dance floor he knew without looking that Remus was watching him, could feel the weight of Remus’ gaze that made him itch in that spot behind his ear.

“You should go and see him.”

“Who?”

“Don’t try and play innocent with me Black. Don’t forget I’ve seen the pranks you pull.”

“Hmm, well maybe you should go see him too.”

“What, Remus?”

“No, James. I know what is going on in that pretty head of yours Evans, even if James is too infatuated to see what’s going on.”

Lily laughed, her artfully pinned back curls catching the candlelight and glinting like amber jewels.

“Maybe we’re both dancing with the wrong person then Sirius?”

Remus watched as Lily tossed her head back in amusement at something Sirius had said. When Sirius looked over he flashed a quick smile at Remus before doing that silent communication thing with James that they did. Remus had on more than one occasion accused them of learning Occlumency without telling him, only half jokingly. James stood up, nervously patting down his robes and smiled at Remus.

“Where are you going?”

James just took a deep breath and smiled again before heading off to Sirius and Lily. They had stopped dancing by the time James reached them, people around them had started to stare and even a few watchful eyes from the staff table told Remus that all eyes were watching James and Lily and any resulting fireworks that usually happened when those two were within ten metres of each other. Instead Lily blushed as James offered his hand, Remus almost felt the entire hall hold their breath until Lily took James’ hand and place her other on his shoulder. The look of disbelief on James’ face made Remus grin as he searched out Sirius to share a smile. When he found Sirius’ face it was echoing back the smile on his own face and Remus felt a glow that had nothing to do with the bustle of bodies around him.

Sirius slid into his seat across from Remus, his foot nudging against Remus’ under the table. Sirius pulled off his dress robes, threw them across James’ chair and undid the top button of his shirt, the weight of them suffocating in the stuffy hall. Remus had already taken his off and folded them neatly on the back of his chair. They watched as Lily and James danced across the floor, Sirius must have been giving secret lessons in the dorm, that or he and Lily were just made to dance together. They’d caught the attention of the other half of the school as well now, everyone wondering if Lily was going to hex James or kiss him at the end of the dance. James looked like he couldn’t believe his luck, his complete adoration writ plain across his face as he held Lily closer. Their table had cleared now and even if everyone else was watching James and Lily, Sirius couldn’t take his eyes off Remus. The soft smile as other couples joined the floor and the way his chin rested on his palm

“I’m stupid aren’t I? I shouldn’t have asked Lily. ”

Sirius stretched his hand out on the table, his fingertips almost grazing Remus’ as Remus turned his gaze to take him in. If he was angry it didn’t show but then sometimes Remus could look at him and Sirius would have no idea what he was thinking.

With the entire student body and most of the teachers attention on the couple Sirius tugged on Remus’ shirt sleeve and pulled him up and out of the Hall.

\--------

“But anyone could see us here Remus.”

“I don’t care.”

Sirius smile was slow at first before breaking across his face, more dazzling than the light that shone through the Hall window and Sirius stepped forward slowly adjusting his stance to that of a dancer as he took Remus’ right hand in his left and curled a cold hand around Remus’ waist.

“I don’t know how to dance Sirius.”

“I’ll show you, here put your left foot forward, yer, then step back, here follow my lead.”  
Sirius pulled Remus closer, the hand on his back firmer as he led Remus in a slow waltz. They danced, listening to the music, feeling the warmth of each other’s skin through the thin material of their shirt. Sirius couldn’t help but smile as Remus followed his steps, hesitantly at first but with more confidence after Sirius had shown him a few times. And then they were dancing. Sirius would have sworn that he could pinpoint the exact moment that Remus stopped worrying about if he was doing the steps right and relaxed enough to let the music and Sirius guide him. The end came far too soon for Sirius’ liking and he held onto Remus keeping them chest to chest even after the music had stopped, Remus only had to tilt his head slightly and Sirius’ lips were pressed up to his. The lights from the Hall had dimmed to the candles flickering across the vast star-littered ceiling casting Sirius’ face into shadow.

“You were right.”

“Hmmmm?” Sirius did contemplate not answering and continuing to nuzzle at Remus’ neck but Remus admitted he was wrong so rarely that he couldn’t pass up the chance. “I was right?”

“This, this should have been a proper date. Our first date. I ruined it didn’t I?”

Sirius kept them swaying on the spot, his breath tickling the skin behind Remus’ ear.

“I dunno Remus this seems like a pretty proper date to me. Moonlight, dancing, kissing.”

The cold air of the grounds pressed icy fingers through their shirts but neither of them suggested going back into the Hall to fetch their robes. Somewhere in the back of his mind Remus was vaguely aware that the music had started back up, a quicker tempo this time but Remus was distracted by Sirius’ hand, hot as a branding iron creeping under the back of his shirt to settle on the skin just above his trousers.

“So Moony, do you put out on a first date?”  



End file.
